1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to wireless technologies, and, more particularly, to portable memory devices for use with wireless technologies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monolithic integrated circuit (IC) implementation for radio and mobile television (TV) is a growing field. These devices provide the ability to receive wireless signals in a small form factor. The main application of these devices is for cell phones. Thus, they rely on the cell phone battery for operation. This provides limited operation time and consumes the battery power of the phone. Furthermore, displaying the data in any audio/visual form relies on the capabilities of the cell phone itself. Thus, it is limited in terms of display screen size and audio output ability.
The concept of a memory stick, universal serial bus (USB) flash drive, or jump drive is well established in the computer industry. Typical portable memory devices simply provide storage and retrieving capabilities of the contents contained therein, and as such are primarily storage devices. Accordingly, there remains a need for portable memory device that is capable of providing additional functionalities other than simply storing and retrieving data from a host device.